With the continuous deepening of network applications, a server that serves as a hub of data communications and transmission plays an increasingly important role. In addition, people have higher requirements for performance of the server. Therefore, an expansion card, as a necessary accessory for server configuration upgrade is applied to a server more widely.
An expansion card bracket 13 is generally and permanently connected to a fastener of a server chassis, for example, a chassis enclosure. After an expansion card 11 is inserted into an expansion card slot, in the prior art, the expansion card 11 is fastened on the expansion card bracket 13 by using a screw 12, as shown in FIG. 1, so that the expansion card is fastened to a specific position inside the server chassis. Because each expansion card needs to be installed and fastened to the expansion card bracket by using screws in the prior art, it takes a relatively long time for installation, which cannot meet application requirements of rapid disassembly, assembly and maintenance.